The Forest is Quiet this Time Around
by Verassi
Summary: The forest has always been their sanctuary. It has always been a place where they went to escape the world, to be together, but now… Momo has realized just how quiet the forest actually is.


AN: So another IzuMomo fic I guess... It's a valid ship and I enjoy writing for it. :D

I hope you enjoy my incredibly terrible attempt at sappy romance.

Huge thanks to Rzen for betaing!

* * *

Warm rays of light filtered in through the window. Izuku watched silently as Momo quietly busied herself in the kitchen, cleaning some dishes. She had been quiet all day, a sadness radiating off of her, and he didn't understand why.

He had asked her, of course, wanting to know what was ailing his wife, but every question had been met with silence and a far off gaze. It was disconcerting, but he tried not to let it bother him—Momo had never been one to bottle up her emotions.

He gazed at her with an inquisitive look when she suddenly stopped what she was doing and gazed out the window. Her eyes were morose and sorrowful, the gray refracting the cool November sky in them with mirror like clarity.

Her eyes were set on the path that cut through the wood. It was a trail they had traversed many times before, and he knew how much she enjoyed walking down that path, especially during autumn, when the leaves spit fire unto the floor, and the crisp wind brought with it the scent of apples and cinnamon. They would walk the path together, just the two of them alone in their own little world of bark and fresh air. The forest was alive with their own burning fire, a passion that never wanted or grew dim.

He smiled longingly, reminiscing in days of the past. Bittersweet nostalgia graced his features as he recalled the last time they had walked through those woods together; it hadn't been too long ago, maybe a few weeks, the end of October, beginning of November, since they last strode through the wood.

 _They had walked for hours then, time not concerning them as they walked through the wood, the trees arching their branches over them. Squirrels and chipmunks scampered across their path, carrying acorns into knots in the bark of the great oak trees hidden deep in the forest._

 _It had just been them then, surrounded by nature in their secret escape. They could smell the scent of the apples, hanging lowly on the branches of a few trees. The leaves crumpled under their feet, and an unruly wind blew through them; Momo had moved closer to him then, intertwining their hands. A mourning dove had perched itself above them as it sang out its harmonic melody._

 _They had talked for hours about anything and everything, from small miscellaneous conversations to talking about life's meaning. The day had bled into twilight, a golden hue filling the air around them as the sun reflected fire in the trees. A chill buried itself deep within the earth, but they paid it no heed, too entranced with each other to care about the outside world. At that moment, the forest, brimming with life, faded into the background. Their two hearts, beating in tandem, was the only thing they heard._

 _She leaned into him, whispering softly, "I am so in love with you that there isn't anything else," she turned to look at him, and in her moonlit eyes he saw a passion so deep that he became lost, searching for her and finding himself._

He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of dishes clattering in the sink—Momo had suddenly stopped gazing out the window and went to grab her jacket. As she put it on, she made her way to the back door. Izuku wondered where she was going, and called out to her, "Momo, darling, where are you going?"

She halted for a second, her breath hitching before she opened the door. Momo sent one last gaze his way, but it was far off, not looking at him, but through him. "It shouldn't take more than an hour… two at most." Her voice was hollow, almost as if she were talking to break the silence, not to answer the question asked.

He simply nodded, "I'm coming with you then."

She didn't reply, instead turning back to the door and leaving.

He hastily put on a coat—for some reason his coat had been hidden in the back of the closet—and followed her. He cast a quick glance behind him before leaving, noticing the picture that hung on the wall. It was of their wedding; they both looked so happy, her smile radiated warmth… he longed to see her smile like that again.

The sun's rays fanned the horizon, beaming through the nearly bare branches and illuminating the wood in an mystical aura that danced through the trees. Shadows lingered in the background, refusing to trespass on the path that they followed.

Izuku stayed behind Momo, giving her some space as she silently graced the forest floor. Even in such a forlorn state, Izuku thought she looked stunning. Her dark ebony hair, tousled slightly by the wind, curled graciously down her back, and her eyes, the gray orbs, mirrored so clearly her inner distress.

This was the woman he married—the woman he loved—and it hurt him deeply to see her in such obvious distress. He just didn't know how to help, and that _killed_ him.

"Momo," he started, his voice light, but pained.

She didn't acknowledge him, instead she walked over to a tree—it was an oak tree—one they had planted together; their own mark left in this forest. It was smaller than the rest, but growing steadily. She gently placed a hand on the bark, and spoke, tone delicate and soft, "We planted this tree together… it was a sign of our devotion, our love… it was our contribution to this forest—our forest."

Izuku nodded his head slowly, "Yeah… we planted it the day after we moved in…" He didn't know what she was getting at.

"I…" she broke off, unable to control the quiver in her throat, "It's my favorite tree in this forest… because even if it's young, and out of place here in this ancient forest, it was ours. We cultivated it together, watched as it grew, year after year… it's… it should have been where— but I couldn't… I couldn't bare to have it here— not this close—" she cut herself off, voice catching on something.

Izuku stared at her, "Momo… what's wrong?" he asked quietly, his voice brimmed with desperation. "What's going one? I want to help you, but I need to know what's wrong."

She let her hand fall limp and turned to gaze at him, but her eyes were far away. They were glassy, not staring at him but through him, crystalline tears sat at the corners of her eyes, refusing to fall. She said nothing as she walked to the edge of the forest; he followed after her, trying to understand what was wrong.

A soft wind blew through the trees, a few stray leaves wafted up, and chased the wind, playfully grabbing at its tail. A dove sang a melodic tune.

He heard Momo let out a mirthless laugh, "I never understood why such a pretty bird could have such a morose name; but now I understand," she turned her head to the sky, "They really are mourning aren't they? Their song… it's harmonic but… when you really listen, it's awfully sad." Her voice was airy—hollow.

Izuku said nothing; he didn't understand. They just sounded like regular mourning doves to him. If there was some hidden sadness that lied within their tune, it was lost on him.

She continued to walk, rays of light filtering through the trees as the sun began its descent in the sky.

A noise in the brush caught them both unaware; two deer, a doe and a buck strode out onto the path, ears pointed up and tails erect.

Momo stared at them, a yearning in her stance as the two figures stared back at her. In their stare, Izuku found hope and prosperity. The buck stood proudly next to the doe, who, in turn, held her stance at the buck's side. Their auburn fur bristled in the chilly November air, and a puff of steam rose from their nostrils.

It had only lasted an instant, but within that moment an eternity had transpired. A life was seen in those eyes, lovers and soulmates danced within those brown orbs. The two deer blinked then strode off in graceful leaps into the forest, quickly blending in with the golden hues of the brush.

Izuku wanted to say something, anything to dispel the quiet, but he couldn't. His voice caught in his throat, and something heavy settled in the pit of his stomach.

They continued their walk in silence.

Izuku took in the beauty of the forest as they travelled deeper into the thicket. Red and golden hues dominated the scene, but every once in awhile, a few patches of green would break through the warm atmosphere. Birds chirped, singing melodies lost to time and insects buzzed, drowning the forest in a symphony of sounds.

The forest was alive. Off in the distance he could hear squirrels rustling through the forest floor, and woodpeckers making their presence known to the wood.

It reminded Izuku of the first time he had come here. It had been their second date, and Momo had chosen the location.

" _Where are we going?" he had asked curiously, as Momo drove on an unfamiliar road._

 _She hadn't taken her eyes off the road as she replied, "It's a surprise." It was a simple response, but he caught the devious smirk she wore, and the twinkle in her eyes, it was there, no doubt, hidden faintly behind her sunglasses._

 _After a while they pulled up to an old house. There didn't appear to be anyone who lived here._

" _Where are we?" His voice was nervous. He liked Momo, he really liked her, but he still didn't know her that well, and this was an odd choice for a date._

 _She smiled innocently at him, "This house has been empty for years now. It's my dream to live here someday." She quickly got out of the car, her sun dress billowing with the wind._

" _Why?" He wasn't impressed by it—it was small, quaint, but old. There wasn't anything that stood out to him, especially nothing that he thought would impress Momo; she came from money, this was a house you bought because you didn't have any._

 _She opened the door for him, and gave him her hand, "Come on, I'll show you." She took off her sunglasses, and started towards the backyard of the house. He had followed her then, to the backyard. It was huge, a large expanse of green grass that was bordered by woods. A small path led deeper into the forest. She motioned for him to follow her._

 _Around them, the forest came to life. The thick greenery was striking, and the strong scent of cedar and oak filled his nostrils. If he listened closely, he could hear the sound of a woodpecker in the distance. Small animals ran across the forest floor, a frog croaked somewhere to his left. It was magnificent, the way the trees formed a canopy over them, leaves falling gracefully to the ground, dancing as they swayed with the wind._

" _This forest, it's always been so alive and unruly," she began, wonder in her eyes. "It's magical, it's as if…" she looked out over a valley, the woods having cut away to circle this small plain, she took a breath, closing her eyes, "When I'm here, it's as though everything else just… stops. I'm the only thing for miles and miles."_

 _He took in the view, a luscious green valley filled with purple and yellow wildflowers and large trees of various green hues surrounding it, as if ancient guardians meant to protect this land and all the creatures. The air smelled fresh and wild; he felt free here. As though the world had hushed just for him._

 _It really was magical._

 _They stayed there for hours, talking about anything and everything. As the minutes went by, he felt more comfortable here, and they eventually sat under a tree, the branches shading them from the sun's rays. Their hands found each other, and he turned to look at her._

 _Her eyes were glued to his, and there was a youthful light to those gray orbs. She startled, before turning and blushing slightly. He asked her what was the matter, wondering if he did something wrong._

" _No," she blurted out, embarrassed, "it's not that… just… I never noticed but your eyes…" She gazed back at him, some unknown emotion flitting in her eyes, and his heart fluttered. "They're the same green as this forest," her voice carried a whimsical note in them._

 _It was his turn to blush. It was at that moment that a warm feeling spread through his chest. He felt elated. "Yeah?"_

" _Mhmm," she hummed, closing her eyes, and leaning into him. They stayed like that, basking in the warmth of the land, and taking in the harmony of the forest. The sun sank low into the horizon, dousing the land in a golden fire. As dusk arrived, lightning bugs lit up the valley in flashes of yellow. It was whimsical, and Izuku realized then, with Momo sleeping on his shoulder, that there was no place else he would rather be._

The crunching of the leaves broke Izuku from his memory, and he realized they made it to the valley. It looked the same as it had all those years ago, but Momo wasn't smiling this time.

Instead, she looked heartbroken.

"Momo… what's wrong? Please, tell me," he pleaded. He couldn't stand the silence any longer.

She didn't respond—she hadn't even acknowledged his presence, and it was starting to get on his nerves. She continued walking, her movements mechanical, and face devoid of emotion. She walked forward a little bit before kneeling down in front of a rock.

Her head sank, and Izuku wondered what she was doing, he was about to walk up when she said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I know it's not perfect… but this was," she choked on her words, "this was our special place… I figured," her voice broke, thick with emotion, "I figured you'd rest easier here than at the cemetery in town…"

He froze… cemetery… What did she mean? "Momo… what are you talking about? What are we doing here?" His desperate questions landed on deaf ears as she continued, tears falling freely from her eyes now.

"It's been a full year… can you believe that?" It was morose, pain and desperation clawing at the edges.

Izuku took a step forward and looked at the rock she was kneeling in front of—no. It wasn't a rock… it was a headstone, a grave marker.

 _Who died?_

He looked at the name engraved haphazardly in the stone: Midoriya Izuku.

Oh… He… He stopped breathing. This didn't—he couldn't be… but then…

"Momo?" he asked desperately.

She didn't move.

"Momo!" He shouted, reaching out to grab her. His hand grabbed nothing—he couldn't touch her. His hand went right through… because he was… he was…

He had died.

Sinking to his knees, he looked helplessly at Momo, " _I'm… Momo I'm so sorry_." Tears had formed at the base of his eyes.

She looked up, staring right at him, but not _at_ him.

"Why did you have to leave?" The pain she displayed broke his heart.

" _I don't know; I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen… you know that I would never hurt you like this,"_ he pleaded with her, trying to wrap his head around the situation. He had died… a year ago, but he remembered yesterday so clearly, he remembered being alive just yesterday… He couldn't be dead. This had to be bad dream; this couldn't be happening.

He had… had he really..? Could he actually be dead?

He didn't want to be dead...he wanted to be with Momo—he wanted to be alive, with her.

"I know our vows only said till death do us part…" she started, taking a shaky breath. She looked up with shimmering eyes, brimming with tears, voice was devastatingly thick, "But it's not enough time… I don't want it to be over yet—I needed it to last longer." Her voice broke down into sobs.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to keep it together… but it's just… It's been a year, but it hasn't gotten any easier waking up to an empty bed."

He wanted to comfort her—he needed to comfort her.

"I know you were just doing you job—I know that," she began, her voice was shattered, like glass, "but I _needed_ you to come home. I needed you to be okay and… and you weren't, and now it's too late and I don't know what to do any more."

She took a few controlling breaths.

"I-I love you, Izuku. I just don't know what to do without you… When I was with you everything just made sense, and now… now it's fractured. There are so many uncertainties and questions, and I can't do it alone." She shook her head, "I can't do this without you."

" _Momo… I…"_ He didn't have anything to say. This was the woman he loved, and she was hurting, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

She remained like that for a while, crying over his grave. Izuku wasn't okay with it. He longed for one more chance to be there for his wife—to ease her pain and douse her worries.

She sniffed and looked up. Her eyes puffy, and a nostalgic smile gracing her lips, "You know… these woods really are magical. It's almost like I can feel you here… crazy right?"

" _No, not at all! I'm here."_ he quickly assuaged.

"I first met you here… the real you, not the timid, shy kid from school, but the passionate, slightly awkward person I know you to be." Her words were soft spoken, almost a whisper, but he held on to every word like a lifeline. "You were so shy and timid… but when I brought you here, it was like you came to life. The world faded away, and I was so engrossed with the way your eyes lit up whenever you spoke. It was like the entire world shifted focus, and there was just me and you… in this forest, and that was all there was. It was just us, alone in the world, and nothing else mattered. I knew then… I knew I wanted to be with you."

He stared at her; Izuku had never heard this. He had thought he had made a bad impression those first few dates. He had counted himself lucky that she even gave him a chance… but this—it made his non-beating heart flutter with infatuation.

She stared longingly at the headstone. "I really miss you… Izuku, we all do." The inflection was steady, but her tone remained pained.

He didn't even want to think about all the people he had let down…

"It hurts… thinking back to that night when I got the call…" she closed her eyes, and brought a hand to her face, "it was your night off… but they called you in anyway. I didn't think— I didn't think things would turn out that way, or else I would never have let you go…"

" _Don't blame yourself… it's no one else's fault,"_ He didn't remember that night at all. His memories were clouded, and some part of him supposed that was for the best, but he knew it couldn't be her fault—it could never have been her fault.

" _Why did you have to go?"_ It was nothing but a pained whisper that was carried by the wind.

He didn't have an answer for her, so instead he went to sit right next to her, in silence. He stared vacantly at the head stone, reading the words with care. They weren't carved elegantly, rather they were crooked and uneven, but they had been carved with passion, with care… with painstaking love and devotion.

 _Izuku Midoriya,_

 _July 15, 2123-November 19, 2156_

 _With all the smiles you brought me…_

 _I never thought you could cause so many tears_

It was simple, made for only her, and it broke his heart into more pieces than it was made of to see Momo in such pain, especially when he had been the cause of it. " _Oh… Momo… I'm so sorry. I… I never meant to leave you…"_

Her breathing stilled, and a calm demeanor took over her features. The sun had set low, its intensity radiating through the clearing, and reflecting in her eyes. "I had to visit one last time… this place… it's special to me, because it was our place, but now that you're gone… the magic is lost."

" _Momo?"_ There was a resolute finality in her tone as she spoke softly.

"I just thought I would come by, one last time… to tell you how much I love you," she sighed, brushing a stray hair out of her face, "Sometimes… when I'm here, I can almost feel your presence. It's like you're here with me, and I'm not alone."

" _That's because I am here. I'll always be here."_ His voice strained.

She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the air, "It's like you're here right now… I can feel it and… I love you. You're the nothing, when people ask me what I'm thinking about… and I wish, everyday of my life, that you are here, standing beside me, but you're not. You're gone… and I need to be okay with that, but I can't. I'll never be okay with that—" she stopped, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

Izuku didn't have any words to say to that—he wanted her be okay. He wanted her to be happy and move on… he didn't want her to be sad anymore.

He remained quiet as she grieved… his heart breaking a little more with every tear that fell.

* * *

Momo sat, staring at the gravestone she had made for him… tears blurring her vision. As the sun set low on the horizon, beams of orange fire lighting up the forest with golden light that shimmered, Momo sat quietly, heart bleeding for her late husband.

The forest was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves. This place had become a sanctuary for her as of late—when she was here, it was as if he wasn't gone, as if his spirit were still lingering here, watching over her. The thought made her want to cry, but it also filled her with relief.

Even if she couldn't see him, he was here, in this forest. He was the whisper in the wind as it strode through the forest trees; he was the shadow that clung to the trees, stretching out through the day; he was the sunshine that doted on her, giving life and warmth to everything. All around her, when she was in this forest, he was there, even when he wasn't _here_ anymore.

It was late by the time she stood from her spot, the sun was barely peeking above the horizon now. A warmth spread throughout her, and she knew… he was there, he was always here. This was _their_ forest, and she knew, if he were truly gone, the magic in these woodlands would wither and die.

It wouldn't be as tranquil or beautiful, if his presence weren't here.

With nimbleness, Momo gently placed her hand on her lips, then softly placed them on the gravestone. This was her goodbye, her final farewell. She needed to move on—she couldn't do that if she didn't let go.

She would always love him, but she needed to let him be at rest, and she wanted him to be at peace, to finally have the rest he so deserved. She let the moment last, one final tear falling. The moon, which had risen in place of the sun, reflecting sorrow as its pale light penetrated the forest.

A wind blew through her and for a moment, she felt him run his hands through her hair one last time, before it it was gone.

He was gone.

Moved on.

She set her gaze upon the night sky, purple smearing the lower edges of as the stars took center stage. She blinked, and she swore she saw a new star flicker into being.

He was gone.

Truly gone now.

She turned back to the forest; the magic that had danced throughout this forest for years had dimmed. He was really gone… she knew.

She walked through the forest, heading home. The birds had fallen silent, and the woodland creatures had all gone to sleep—there was no one else in this forest but her.

Momo had always thought this forest sparked with life and serenity—calming rays of sun would splay out through the canopy of trees. Birds would sing a melodic tune in the branches as creatures of the forest skittered across the forest floor. A sweet scent of maple and cedar, hinted with pine and honeydew would waft through the breeze, and everything would be at peace. It had always been a place of safety and serenity for her; she never felt lonely when she was in these woods, because he was with her, every step of the way.

There was a magic in this forest, something whimsical that she couldn't explain, but now… the magic had vanished. It was gone, and the forest had become like every other forest she had ever walked through before.

This forest had always filled her with tranquility, the constant noise of the wildlife let her know she wasn't alone, but now, as she traversed the path home, alone, without him beside her, she couldn't help but notice that the forest was awfully quiet.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed that :D

Until Next time,

Vera~


End file.
